Ch3
Previous: Phoenix Egg Frenzy Chapter 3: Mohan Mine Mayhem : After Everander, Hadrian, Raphael, and Boastpachy were able to secure the town's stolen goods, they brought the apparent ring leader, an orc with a very strange tattoo to town to be questioned. After dropping the town's goods and the orc at the sherrif's office, the group headed back to Everander's house to split up the reward from their exploits. Before they could split up the money, an unexpected guest appeared in Everander's house; his cousin, Dinder Whiteleaf, the current head of House Whiteleaf. The exchange between the two family members became heated and Dinder left with his four Griffon Guard members in tow. : After splitting the spoils of their adventure, the four adventurers parted ways. : A day and a half later, Mayor Uptal visited Everander at his home, explaining that Uptal and Dinder had met the day before, but their meeting gave Uptal a bad feeling, so he had Dinder tailed. Dinder apparently traveled all the way up to Mohan's Mine alone, was inside for a while, then headed back to his airship. Uptal explained that he was worried that Dinder was up to something malicious and he wanted Everander and his team to head to the mine, clear it out, and see what it was that Dinder was doing there. Everander, however, was not buying this story. He figured out that Uptal actually wanted the gold mine cleared so that Uptal could resume mining operations on the mine. After a slight negotiations mishap, Uptal agreed to pay an amount of 500 gold to Everander's group as well as hire the local church to smelt and forge the gold bars that would be mined from Mohan's mine. : Uptal's Boys were off, heading north from the town to find the mine and discover it's secrets. On the road to the mine, they discovered horse tracks, dog tracks, and goblin tracks; the horse tracks were the most recent and were both going towards and coming from the mine. : Upon arriving at the mine, Uptal's Boys discovered web covering most of the entrance of the mine. The equipment underneath the webbing looked to have not bene used in many years. As the group progressed through the mine, doing their best to avoid pitfalls (not always succeeding), and battling their way through waves of spiders, they found a giant spider in the back of the cave. They quickly dispatched of her and were on their way out of the cave when they heard singing coming from another branch in the cave. Following the singing, the came upon a small horde of goblins guarding a large hoard of gold coins. Upon seeing the intruders, the goblins attacked in full force! But Uptal's Boys were too much for the goblins and quickly dispatched all of them, even forcing the largest goblin calling himself Glix to flee. The group is now in the process of collecting the left gold coins ... Next: Wolfpack Wrestle